Impossible love Because of 2 different things
by sarah0203
Summary: Five years ago something happened in Bella's life that will change her for ever.She lost something.And now she's searching for some revenge..What happened in her life that changed her and made her search for such a thing?You wanna found out? then read :p
1. Chapter 1

**Hiii, I'm Sarah that's my first story hope you'll all like it ;) I'm french so if there is some mistake in here tell me and i will correct it right away ;) **

**Sooooo enough of talking...Have fun in reading it ^^**

**CHAPTER 1: The meeting...**

**Bella POV**

Five years ago i was out with my mom for birthday we were in a restaurent it was an awesome day.

We did some shopping, we even went to the pool because of the heat.

And then after the restaurent were going home but we decided to walk and then out of nowhere there was this guy with blond hair, blue eyes, not that tall. He started to stare at us and he was making me feel uneasy, then my mom wispered into my ear

'' at three you have to run really fast honey what ever happens you keep on running promise me that and don't come back here''she said

''Yeah I promise you''i said

''1,2...3 RUN!''

After the three i started to run like a psysco like if i was going to die well maybe I was going to die.

My heart was pounding really fast, my throat was on fire I couldn't breath anymore I wanted to stop but i promised her that i was gonna keep on running. But after a while i looked behind me but something was wrong I mean really wrong. My mom wasn't here anymore! Where the hell was she? She was the one telling me to run and to not stop no matter what. Do not tell me that he caught her! I...I decided to broke my promise because i was feeling it here in my gut something was really i mean really wrong. So i went back to where i assumed my mom were, back there with that weird guy, i didn't mind my throat nor my heart beat.

When i arrived there my mom was lying on the ground covered of blood, lifeless. I went to her, started to feel her pulse, trying to stop the bleedind from her throat, arms i mean there was so much blood that it was like she was bleeding from everywhere...I was screaming her name and for help too. But i was to late she was dead, that what they said to me, it wasn't the first case like this there was like 10 or 15 people who died like her... After a while i figured out that this guy wasn't a human, your gonna say that i'm must be crazy but what hit me is that the blood that was on every body that was found was just a small part of the blood of a human person, but in their body there was no blood anymore like if it was sucked out of them. So after a while i started to practice to be ready to kill them those cold blood person. I wish that they will all go to hell! It's been now five years and i know how to make a difference between them and the real people. They was scared of me cause i was the strongest vampire hunter. But still, i did not found and kill the one that killed my mom and I won't stop until i kill him.

Yesterday i was fighting one of them, and he told me the name of this...this... can't even found the right word his name was James, and now he was in Forks. So here I come Forks.

The only thing that was nice was that for the school i didn't have to be afraid that they will say no cause my dad, Charlie lived there and was a cop that everyone respected.

*_phone convo*_

_''Hi dad, how are you?''_

_''Hi honey, i'm fine and you? The life their alone, and the school and...''_

_''Yeah and what dad?''_

_''I'm guessing that you still don't wanna come here in Forks to live...together ? Like the old time''_

_''Well actually dad, i was calling for that i wanted to ask you if it was still possible to come back home? And if you could take care of the school thing?''_

_''Of course honey you shouldn't even have to ask, i'm taking care of everything. When are you coming?''_

_''I was thinking of that humm...Today it's friday so i think i will be there on sunday is that ok ?''_

_''Yeah, it's ok before that i will take care of everyting back here. Love you honey see you on sunday''_

_'' Thanks dad see ya''_

_*end of the convo*_

**_S_oooo how do you guys found my story? Can't to see what you have to say about it ;)**

**Oh, yeah and thanks for reading it see ya **

** XOXO-Sarah.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, it's been a while ;) I do not own Twilight.**

**CHAPTER 2: The arrival... **

**Bella POV**

Finally here, in Forks. Dad is supposed to pick me up at the airport the only thing that i wish is that her wont pick me up with his cop car, cause it's kind of embarasing.

Well, like always when i was coming in Forks he was here in time, never late to pick up his favorite Girl

''Bels!'' he said

''Hey dad it's been a long time since i last saw i missed you a lot''

''Yeahh, well it's been five years...But what ever all that matters is that your here now.''

''Yeah, your right I said with a small smile. Well i can see that you decided to pick me up with your work car...''

''Yeah i know that you don't like it because it drive to much atention but i just came to pick you up and then i'm off to work. I'm sorry that i can't stay with you on your first day here. But when will be at home i'll make it up to you.'' He said with a big smile on his face.

''Dad you know that i don't like surprise, and it's ok i understand that you have to work.''

''Just wait and see what's waiting for you and just get in the car.''

I gave up and went in the car.

After an hour, we were home, it feel weird to be back here after all the time. It's like always in Forks a rainny day that never change. Charlie bought me a car! I can't belive this! So happy right now! It's a mini cooper. I love them they are small but fast.

Just after that Charlie left me at home i was unpacking my stuff.

My room hasn't changed it's always the same i'll have to do something about it case Charlie isn't exactly tha best at decorating things. I decided to go in town to buy some fourniture for my room and for school tomorrow and for that i will take my newwwww carrr oh yeahh.

I went to a little store, that looked nice from the outside and from the inside there was a lot of stuff that i liked, for my bed, my desk, my dressing and a big box where i would be able to put my weapons to kill these cold blood.

After that, i went to school. There was a lot of car in the parking. When I was about to step in the school a guy, came to me,

''Hey, your Isabella right? I'm Eric''

''Hey, no it's Bella and hum I have to go sorry bye see you around''

''Humm, ok''

I went to my first class it was Biology, It's so easy even if i missed school for 2 or 3 months i can still understand the lesson.

There was a weird guy next to me he was looking like if he was in pain. Then he smiled at me but at kind of glared at him. I don't want friend they should all stay out of my life or else they will end up like...like my mom and that's the last thing I want.

At the end of the lesson i took my stuff and went out but when i was out i bumped into a small girl, she had short hair, was white like the snow and when i look at her face she was smilling at me. The first thing I thought is that she was weird, i picked up my stuff from the ground, did a polite smile and went away I needed to get out of here to train myself a little and to hunt this James.

I went home, thanks god that Charlie wasn't home like that he won't ask where i'm going. I don't want to lie to him, I went to my room put on my sports gear, took my weapons and went out in the wood.

I started with remembering this big place, for one: not loose myself in this big forest and two: to know if something is missing or if something changed.

After three hour, i was able to remember let's 75% of the forest there was a lot of trees, one river and a lot of animals but dead one. I should investigate one that because in these one there was no blood in them it was not a fight between animals that killed them. It was a vampire but how come he was drinking the blood of an animals even though there was a lot of people near by...That's weird.

I was kind of late so i went home tired, i took a shower and when i went out, I heard a knock on the door. I went to put on some clothe and then opened the door to found, the weird girl from the school , like the frist time i met her she was smiling but this time she had something in her hands it looked like a cake...not sure.

Hi there, I'm Alice Cullen I live just across the street.

Hi, hum I'm Bella, Bella Swan.

Yeah, i know eatlier i bumped into you and to appologies i bought us a cake. Like that i will be able to learn more about you.

Hum.. yeah thank you it's nice and it's ok you don't have to appologies twice. I said with a small smile on the face.

Can i come in?

Yeah, yeah of course you can.

She went it and put the cake on the table and started to cut it while i was turning on the tv.

So, how is the life in Forks so far?

Kind of nice, but it's not my first time in Forks I was coming over when i was little but then after a while stoped and stayed in my old house.

Oh, and why did you came here all of a sudden?

… Because, Hum it's complicated...

If you don't want to talk about it, it's ok you'll tell me when you'll be ready.

No, i'm gonna tell you why because at first i kind of found you weird but you look nice, and maybe we'll become friend so i'm gonna tell you why. I said with a small smile on the face and i know that i said that i don't want friend but Charlie will found it weird if i'm always out and that i don't have friend and actually i'm really starting to like her.

Hey, she said pouting I'm already your friend!

Oh yeah you think you can buy my friendship with a cake! I said with a smile on my face.

Yeah, i think, she started to laugh and her laugh was beautifull and just liestening to her laugh i started to laugh as well.

Ok, my friend, I'm gonna tell you why...At this time i stoped laughing and went serious, Alice as well.

My mom and I went out to celebrate my birthday and some weird guy went after us he wanted to stole my mom purse and then shooted her. She told my to runaway to found some help and by the time that i did this she was dead with a lot of blood...

Oh I'm sorry to making go through this again, let's change the topic she said and for the first time she had a half smile on her face.

It's ok your a friend so it's ok to tell you about it, I said with a smile on my face. Yeah your right, let's change the topic.

After a while we were done eating the cake, we watched a movie and after that she went home. She wanted to take me to school tomorrow and i agreed because for the first time in like forever i felt happy and did not think about vampires or my moms death.

**Ok, ok so here ends the second chapter i tried to make it longer because it's been a while seens the first chapter and I'm gonna tell you the truth at first i was not gonna do it because i didn't know i people liked my story or even if someone read it... but my friend told me to keep on doing it, so i did... Sooo like always tell me what you thought about it and if there is some mistake it's normal i'm french so just tell me and i will change it :)**

** XOXO- Sarah :)**


End file.
